Guns and Roses
by BrownEyedBeauty1901
Summary: It seemed as though whenever Edward Cullen was involved, I suddenly became very unsmart. The thing was that if staying away made me smart, I never wanted to be smart again. Billionaire and Mob Boss Edward Cullen needs a wife and heir and Isabella is just looking for love. For her, there was only him. A secret agreement ties them together forever, but will they find love? Mafiaward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of their rightful owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I could never thank EBKCullen enough for giving me the rights to this story and I can only hope to do this story the justice it deserves… But I guess I'll keep trying anyway.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

BPOV

_Death didn't care about his long list of accomplishments or all the plans he had for the future. I know he would have met Death head on and fought him until the very end, but that didn't stop the pain of losing him. I wish I could still see his warm hazel eyes and still be able to hug him to me and just whisper how much I love him one last time…_

Jacob Black was flicking wads of paper at the back of my head in a hopeless attempt to get my attention, but he'd been doing it to Lauren yesterday and I don't feel like starting World War 3 today. It was a common known fact that even talking with Jacob would be 'social suicide' and Lauren was my friend and I didn't want to upset her. That and the fact that I don't particularly appreciate jerks trying to get my attention by throwing bits of paper at me.

Instead, I turned to Lauren who was seated beside me. She was busy covering every inch of what used to be a blank page with the words 'I love Jacob.' She was like a love-sick puppy sometimes. This was the same girl who just last week was circling Tyler Crowley's name with love hearts so I didn't particularly expect her crush on Jacob Black to last. Nevertheless, I felt obligated to keep my distance - for both our sakes.

Deciding to leave her to her daydreams, I looked to my right where Rosalie, my best friend, was sitting. Despite it being an unusually warm day today, she was wearing a long sleeved top and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. I was one of the few people who knew of the angry red scars she was hiding underneath and I had no intention of breaking her trust any time soon.

A little over a month ago, Rosalie raced over to my house crying hysterically. She was covered in blood – most of which was her own. Her hair had been unevenly cut and she even had some bald patches.

The minute he saw Rosalie, Dad told me to take her to the hospital and he marched straight over to her house and gave Rosalie's mother a piece of his mind. Apparently Giselle, Rosalie's mother, decided that Rosalie was starting to outshine her in the looks department so she resorted to cutting up her own daughter.

To be honest, Giselle Hale was just a nasty bitch.

With sky-blue eyes that scrutinised your every move, searching for something to use against you, some days, all I wanted to do was rip out her fake head of bleach-blonde hair she kept flicking in my face whenever I was around.

She was hardly what you would call 'mother material' and if it were up to Dad, he would have had Rosalie out of that woman's reach long ago had it not been for all the obstacles that stood in his way.

Giselle was always out partying having never outgrown her teenage ways. She and my mother had known each other ever since they were in diapers and as a result, they were both pretty similar in that they were both unreliable and had very little time for their daughters. The only difference between Rosalie and I was that I had Charlie who was the best father I could have ever asked for whereas Rosalie's father walked out on her long before she was even out of the womb – a fact that Giselle made sure that Rosalie was well aware of. She was constantly blaming Rosalie for 'the love of her life' leaving her.

Rosalie however, was not one to be easily defeated. After the Giselle incident, Rosalie threw herself into school in her determination to escape her mother's claws as soon as she could. For that reason, it came as no surprise when I noticed that Rosalie was one of the _only_ people in the class actually listening, let alone taking notes.

I really should have been paying more attention in this class especially because I absolutely sucked at Biology. The only reason I was in this class was because it was either Biology or Advanced Trigonometry and between Biology and Advanced Trigonometry, Biology seemed like the lesser evil. It wasn't until I got Mr Banner who was fantastic at speaking monotonously and had the ability to put all of his students to sleep did I realise that Biology was definitely _not _the lesser evil in this situation.

Nevertheless, I highly doubt Dad would have been pleased if I got kicked out of a class the first week into senior year. He would probably blow a casket if he heard I wasn't taking my future seriously enough.

"Mr Black, would you care to come up to the front of the classroom and explain the difference, or would you prefer to remain behind Miss Swan so you can throw some more bits of paper at her?"

The class laughed at Jacob's expense. He shot me an accusing look that I pretended not to notice. If looks could kill, Jacob would be digging his own grave right now. Mr Banner, with his balding head, beady black eyes and gold tooth, was glaring daggers at Jacob. I almost felt bad for him… _almost._

Fortunately, Lauren didn't notice the look Jacob shot me as she was too busy staring up at him in wonder. I swear from the expression on her face, you would have thought Jacob was a god or something…

"I'll stay here, if that's okay, Mr Banner," Jacob replied arrogantly. His father was the mayor of Forks and as a result, Jacob believed he could get away with anything. He had a head so big I often myself scared of getting stuck in the doorway with him and his big ego.

Although being the mayor of Forks wasn't exactly a big achievement. The town of Forks was so small that if you had your head screwed on straight, knew enough people and had lived in Forks for over a year, then you were bound to be nominated for Mayor at least once during your stay in Forks.

At 6'4, Jacob towered over the majority of the student body. He was relatively tan and had black eyes that made me want to beg the ground to swallow me whole. There was something almost predatory in his gaze that absolutely frightened me.

"That was a rhetorical question, Mr Black. Get up here. _Now._"

A knock at the door halted Jacob's groan. At the sight of our principal, Mr Greene, the whole class froze. What was the principal doing in our class?

He looked like he did every other day in that he was wearing his trademark black suit and his balding head was still as shiny as ever.

"Whoa," Rosalie muttered under her breath. She nodded towards the doorway. "Cops."

Shocked, I turned to look back at the door as Mr Greene murmured something quietly to Mr Banner, and sure enough, through the tiny gap in the door, I could vaguely see two police officers standing out in the hall.

"Miss Swan." Mr Greene's voice snapped my gaze back to him in surprise. He took a wary step towards me and I felt my heart lodge itself in my throat. He approached me as though I was a frightened deer, like if he made one sudden move, I would run away. "Can you come with me, please? Grab your things."

I had a terribly bad feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that whatever waited for me in the hall wasn't good news…

"Miss Swan?"

I was shaking from a spike of adrenaline and I could barely hear anything over the sound of the blood rushing to my ears.

"Bella." Rosalie nudged me. As soon as her elbow touched my arm, I shot up from the table, my plastic chair scraping across the floor with a tortured screech. Without looking at anyone, I fumbled with my bag, swiping everything off my desk and into my bag.

The whispers that had started caused me to shake harder than ever before. I didn't want to know what was waiting for me, but I didn't want to stay in the lab for a minute longer. The whispers were everywhere and the walls were closing down on me. I just had to get out.

The walk of shame out of the room was one I endured in silence. I did not dare look up in fear of what I would see in the eyes of my classmates so I simply kept my eyes firmly trained on the ground. Somehow, I managed to remember to put on foot in front of the other as I numbly walked into the hall, listening to the classroom door snick shut behind the principal. It's funny how the door _snick_ reminded me of the sound of a gun going off…I half expected to feel the pain in my chest and find out that someone had shot my in the chest whilst my back was turned.

I didn't – couldn't – say anything.

I just stared blankly at Mr Greene and the two police officers who only returned my blank look.

Fear gripped a hold of my chest and I struggled to catch my breath.

"Isabella," the principal began to say, "I am so sorry to have to tell you this… but… Chief Swan… Your father… He was called to an armed robbery."

I waited, feeling my chest tighten almost painfully. You know that moment when you know there's more and that in many ways, you know what's coming, but all you can do is wait for it because you don't want to believe what your gut is telling you?

I was experiencing that right now.

"He was shot, Bella. He's in the hospital, Bella, but the doctors don't think he'll make it. I'm so sorry. He was –is - a great man, Bella."

The two officers stepped towards me and began speaking. I looked at them, but their words flew over my head. All I could hear was the muffled sound of them talking. I hope whatever they were saying wasn't important because their words didn't register with me.

Despite it being a relatively nice day as it was neither cold or hot, I began to feel both all at once. Goosebumps formed all over my skin and I couldn't stop shaking and I began to sweat all over, my entire body going into shock.

Suddenly, there wasn't enough air in the hallway for all four of us. Didn't the rest of the men in the hallway notice the sudden lack of oxygen?!

My hands flew to my neck in a flurry. _Why couldn't I breathe?_

I felt hands on me. My heart felt like it was going to explode or break into a million indistinguishable pieces. Dark spots danced into my vision.

This must be what dying felt like.

"Breathe... It's going to be okay. Come on Bella!"

Those words were whispered in my ear over and over again on constant replay. After a while, my heart stopped racing and my lungs cleared, allowing me a few precious gulps of air. The spots across my vision began to disperse and ever so slowly, my vision returned.

I saw Rosalie leaning over me. Mr Greene was currently attempting to usher the students away, trying to convince them that nothing was wrong and when all else failed, he began to threaten detention.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Rosalie whispered, rubbing circles on my back. Despite her calm façade, I could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes as well. Charlie loved Rosalie like a daughter and she saw him as the father she never had. She was like a sister to me.

"Come on, we'll take you both to see the Chief. There is still hope yet, Miss." One of the nameless officers whispered, giving me the look. I didn't know it at the time but in the weeks and months that followed, the look would haunt my every step. The one filled with sympathy, often accompanied by the cocking of one's head to the side and the softening of the chin – _oh my goodness, you poor thing._ It was usually full of good intentions but the look meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing.

Rosalie and I reached the hospital in time to whisper our goodbyes to Charlie. We held his hand as his heart gave way and we both put on a brave face as we said goodbye to the only parent either of us had ever known.

Our worlds came crashing down on us that day and life as we knew it would never be the same.

**A/N: What do you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of their rightful owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Many of you expressed a concern that I wasn't staying true to the original plot and I suppose it is my fault for not clearing things up. The first chapter is a prologue and it was meant to offer some insight on Bella losing her father. I'm so sorry if some of you felt upset or put off by this. I'm hoping this chapter shall alleviate any concerns you may have had. I'm going to say right now that there may be a few changes here and there to better explain some things further down the line, but I'm hoping it shall be okay.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

BPOV

_I've met thousands of people – even dated one or two of them – but none of them affected me the way he did. He may not have been my first kiss, my first sight or even my first date but meeting him was my fate. I couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to. One look was all it took. I was a goner. There was no turning back. From that point on, it was go hard or go home. _

"Miss Swan?" I jumped up from my desk and made my way towards the main office.

"Yes, Mr Newton?" My eyes followed his line of sight and it was like a colony of ants was crawling up my body, eating me alive.

I felt a little uncomfortable – okay a lot uncomfortable - with Mr Michael Newton staring at my chest. He grinned slowly before sliding his ice blue eyes up to my face.

He didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed that he had been caught checking me out.

"I want the report on the Parker case ready by tomorrow, and don't forget my coffee!"

I fought the urge of rolling my eyes, when had I ever forgotten this bastard's coffee?

"Of course, Mr Newton. Anything else?" I forced a smile.

Anyone with two eyes, a nose and a functioning brain would have known my smile was fake… Everyone but Mr Newton anyway.

"That will be all for now..." He had that disgusting grin on his face again. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

Instead, I returned to my desk and started typing on my laptop.

After my father's death, Rosalie and I graduated Forks High at the top of our year level having thrown ourselves into school as a way to escape the grief that was always in the back of our minds.

To a certain degree, Renee must have loved Charlie because despite the fact that she wasn't by his side when he died, she tried to make up for it by being around in the weeks that followed. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and it was only shortly after Charlie's funeral that Renee went back to her old lifestyle with Giselle, leaving Rosalie and I to fend for ourselves.

Rosalie and I carried Charlie's death on both of our shoulders, but that was enough for us.

After graduation, neither of us wanted the small town life so we packed our bags and moved to Sunny LA in an attempt to escape the ghosts of our past. Just before we left, our mothers put both of the houses we spent our childhood growing up in for sale. After the house was sold, they turned their backs on their own blood and bones, opting for an easy, child-free life.

Rosalie and I were left with a grand total of two grand in our bank accounts.

After going our separate ways after leaving Forks, Giselle and Renee never bothered to get back in contact with us and Rosalie and I gave our mothers the same courtesy.

Now I was working as an assistant for Mr Michael Newton at Newton's Law Firm.

Not exactly my dream job but it paid the bills.

Once upon a time; Rosalie and I dreamed about being princesses living the ultimate lifestyle with beautiful dresses, money to spare and holidays all over the world. As we grew up, so too did our dreams. My future stopped being about holidaying all over the world and more paying the bills and having enough to buy groceries as I took off my rose-tinted glasses and saw the world for what it _really _was.

Being best friends with Rosalie make you feel _really _plain!

Rosalie, well Rosalie was just Rosalie, simply and absolutely gorgeous! When Rosalie walked into a room everyone stared! Having long foregone the baggy clothing, it turned out that underneath those rags, there really was a breath-taking beauty. For once, Giselle was right. Rosalie was absolutely stunning. I had always known this but now the whole world knew.

Long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a body to die for – Those are the words that someone would have used to describe Rosalie's appearance. You would have thought that Rosalie was a supermodel! I have no doubt that if she _wanted_ to, she could havebeen a model. Instead, Rosalie worked as a mechanic of sorts. She was always working on cars and she picked up odd jobs where possible.

I wasn't necessarily ugly, but I wasn't exactly supermodel material either. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous and guys don't drool over me (unless said guy was someone like my boss, Mr Newton who drooled over _everyone_), I just didn't have that WOW factor that smacks you in the face.

I was just me. Long brown hair, brown eyes, average body… There wasn't really anything else I could say.

After two more hours I was finally done for the day, I closed my laptop and made my way towards my beloved Range Rover.

That car was a gift from Charlie that I had received only two weeks before they died. It was one of the few reminders Renee let me keep of Charlie. My Range Rover was too precious to me and held too many good memories of Charlie for me to ever willingly part with it.

Our duo gradually became a trio shortly after we moved to LA. Rosalie and I had been apartment hunting and we had come up short. We spent weeks hunting for an apartment before we finally reached hers. _Alice Brandon-Cullen._

She didn't ask any questions. She greeted us at the door, took one look at us and decided we were exactly what she had been looking for in a room/housemate. There was no trial period, no contracts to sign. She just took one look at us and declared that we would all be fantastic friends. Alice was strange like that.

Alice's apartment wasn't really what one would call an apartment. It was more like a house - A three bedroomed, two bathroom house with a well-stocked kitchen and a relatively maintainable backyard.

I was about to start the car when my iPhone signalled that I had a new message from Alice.

_- Girls night out 2night, u in? ;)_

I smiled, I really felt like forgetting everything and just have fun with my girls so I texted her back.

_-__ Sure! I'm on my way home now, c u soon._

I put my phone back in my purse and drove home, eager to have a shower and brush my teeth again to get rid of the bad taste Mr Newton left on my tongue.

I parked outside our beach house, tip-toeing up to the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled, tossing my purse on a chair in the living room.

"Bella! I have the perfect outfit for tonight! It's from my new spring collection and you will love it!" Alice screamed while coming running towards me. Alice only had two volumes: Loud and Louder.

When Rosalie and I met Alice, she had had long brown hair with golden tips. Since then, Alice had sported a range of different hairstyles – something we later learnt was relatively normal for Alice.

Her hair was now styled into a pixie cut, but as of late, Alice had mentioned she wished to grow out her hair again. It didn't matter what Alice's hair was like. Somehow, she always managed to look nice no matter the style.

Alice was also loaded. That was something that both Rosalie and I knew for a fact. Whilst she never gloated about the fact that she had money (and probably lots of it), there were unmistakable signs here and there. Alice also knew of Rosalie and I and how we didn't have a lot of money and on more than one occasion, she had offered us money but Rosalie and I refused to take charity.

Alice was already changed and was wearing a black dress with matching heels. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow, Alice! You look gorgeous!" I laughed.

She smiled proudly, "Thanks! You are next! Rosalie is almost done!"

Why was she always so hyper?

Answer: Because she's Alice Brandon-Cullen.

While Alice did my hair and make-up Rosalie came walking into the room in a red knee-high dress with sparkly red heels. She looked like any man's wet dream!

"Damn, Rose! You look beautiful!"

She smiled, "Oh, I know!"

We all laughed. She was gorgeous and she knew it. It was hard to believe this was the same Rose who used to keep her hair in a bob who was so insecure it wasn't even funny.

"Where exactly are we going tonight?" I asked while Alice ran a brush through my hair in an attempt at making it look nice. _Good luck, Alice._

"This new club called _Eclipse_ opened not long ago, we thought we could check it out," Alice answered.

I could tell Alice was neglecting to tell me something so I turned to Rosalie in the hopes that she would tell me. Alice wasn't overly good at keeping secrets.

"Alice has a new boy-toy and she's meeting him at Eclipse but she doesn't want to go alone," Rose supplied as she began digging out accessories for me to wear with my outfit. I nodded. Rosalie's explanation made sense. Despite her claims, Alice wasn't usually one to go clubbing. She was more into attending crazy parties if anything.

When I was done and ready I looked in the mirror and smiled, dare I say it, I looked hot!

Rosalie made a catcall and smacked my ass as she walked past me. I blushed.

I was wearing a blue dress with silver heels. My eyelids were smeared a smoky black and Alice had spread some light lip-gloss over my lips. My hair had been straightened and was now hanging freely down my shoulders.

"To the club ladies!" sang Alice as she wrenched the door open and literally skipped out of the house.

We decided to get a cab to the club since no one wanted the burden of having to be the designated driver.

I really needed this. Normally I wasn't one for clubbing, but tonight I just needed something to relax the coiled spring in my stomach.

As of tomorrow, it would have been six long years since Charlie's death smashed my world. From the tightening of Rosalie's jaw and the way she kept tapping her fingers and checking the time every few minutes, Rosalie was well aware of what tomorrow would be too.

When we arrived at the club we paid the cab driver and went inside, the music was blaring loudly and sweaty bodies were grinding against one another.

"I don't know about you guys but I really need a drink!" I yelled over the music and we all headed for the bar.

After a couple of drinks we headed to the dance floor. Hypnotic beats coaxed us onto the dance floor as we joined the crowds and began swaying to the music.

After a while I got tired and went to the bar again.

"One Martini, please." I said to the bartender.

"Coming right up. What's your name, sexy?" I blushed and looked down; hoping he would not ask any more questions and get me my drink sooner rather than later..

"Hey! I was asking you a question!" I looked at him, he had stormy grey eyes and bleached blonde hair. He was definitely _not _my type.

"And I choose not to answer it. Can I have my drink now?"

He gave me a sly smile, "Playing hard to get… What if I do this?"

He reached for my tits but before he could touch them he was struck in the face and had fallen backwards.

I was pushed behind a tall man in black suit.

"If you ever touch her like that again I will kill you!" yelled a cold hard voice that sent chills down my spine.

I could faintly feel wetness on my cheeks, but I couldn't seem to find the energy to wipe my tears away. My skin was crawling and all I wanted to do was rush home to wash the dirty feeling off my skin.

The man in the black suit held the bartender down with his bare hands before two other men in suits came and pulled him away. It didn't look like the bartender put up much of a fight but I could have been mistaken.

I was too busy being blinded by tears to know for sure and it was only after the bartender had been escorted out of the club, disappearing outside with the two men in suits that I felt two strong arms cradle me."Shh…. it's alright miss, you're safe now, no one will ever hurt you..."

The person stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings to me. For some strange reason I felt safer than ever in this person's arms.

Was that bad? The fact that I felt safest in the arms of some stranger whose name I didn't even know? Probably.

He pulled away from me and used his calloused thumbs to remove my tears. I immediately missed the close contact but taking a look at the man who stood before me replaced the loss with shock. He was _hot!_

He wore a black suit which I knew was Armani, thanks to Alice.

He was tall probably 6'2 and muscular, I moved my eyes from his body to his face and the shock came all over again.

He had the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen. It was like he could see straight into my soul. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was reading all my thoughts and all my hidden secrets. His strong jaw was clenched tight and I could see fire in his eyes.

Even though I felt safe, there was still something dangerous about him that made the rational part of my brain cower in his presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a velvet voice. _I could listen to his voice forever…_

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered, still shocked by everything and how quickly it had all happened.

He smiled but I could still see the concern on his face by the way his brows were tightly knitted together.

"What's your name, darling?" He stared into my eyes and I had to concentrate really hard on speaking and not making myself sound like a total idiot.

"Isabella Swan, sir." I said and moved my eyes to the floor, it became almost unbearable to look at his face and I needed to clear my mind from his intense gaze.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Edward Cullen." He said and lifted my head so that I was looking at him again.

_Cullen?_

I must have voiced that thought aloud because Edward was nodding.

"A-Alice's brother?"

Edward continued to nod. "Yes. Alice is my younger sister by two years. I assume you know her?"

"She's my room… _house_mate."

Edward nodded some more. "Hmmm..."

"T-Thank you for saving me… from that guy, I can only imagine what he would have done if you weren't here..." I suddenly felt ill thinking of what could have happened to me if Edward hadn't showed up.

He looked angry and pulled me towards him tightly.

"No man will ever touch you but me Isabella. You are mine."

**A/N: What do you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of their rightful owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I find myself blown away again and again by everyone's response to this story. Your reviews are always interesting and I absolutely **_**love **_**reading them so even if it's only a few words, it would mean the world to me if you dropped a review.**

BPOV

_There was something about the way he strolled into my life and changed it forever with his arrogant smirks and unruly hair. Half the time, he was so infuriating I wanted to tell him where to shove his demanding ass and the other half of the time, I was too busy wondering what it'd be like to kiss that stupid smirk off his lips. There was just something about him..._

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Let me get you out of here." He said before he began to lead me towards the exit.

"But, my friends! What about them?" I protested, digging my heels into the floor.

He grinned and held my hand tighter in his, "Don't worry about them. Emmett and Jasper will handle it."

He gestured towards Rosalie and Alice who were still dancing, only they now had partners. Rosalie was clinging onto a bulky, brown-haired guy (beating the shit out of him would probably have been a better description though) and Alice was waving her index finger threateningly at some poor blonde guy who looked incredibly lost. I watched Alice and the blonde for a few moments as she whispered something in his ear and began to make out with him. This must have been Alice's new 'boy toy.'

I was really confused now, "What do you mean 'handle it?' Where are we going?"

Something told me however, that I should run over to the other side of the club and help Rosalie, but she seemed to be doing fine on their own and I had a feeling Edward was a step away from slinging me over his shoulder to get me to move faster.

Unfortunately for him, the shock I had been feeling was beginning to wear off and anger took its place.

Why do all men seem to think they need to rescue a woman?

Does my gender somehow render me incapable of rescuing my own damn self? I don't need a man to rescue me.

I could have goddamn rescued myself or screamed my way out of the situation with the bartender (or that's what I told myself anyway). I certainly didn't need some Armani wearing, muscular god of a man – Suddenly I didn't care so much.

Oblivious to my mental rant, Edward didn't answer my previous question instead, he led me towards a waiting Rolls Royce. The driver, a middle-aged man with long brown hair, held the door open and bowed when we approached him.

Edward pulled me into the car and the driver closed the door behind us.

"Where to, Mr Cullen?" The driver asked after placing himself in the driving seat.

"My house," was Edward's reply and the driver took off without another word.

I was definitely drunk because I swear I saw Edward's hand resting on my thigh. Girls like me usually didn't get guys like Edward so I reasoned I must have been drunk. Very much so.

"What is going on Mr Cullen? Where are you taking me? If you're going to rape me at least-" I balked, suddenly finding myself lost for words.

What was I thinking when I just jumped into a car with him? I should have yelled, kicked, screamed, _anything _would have been better than what I did. He couldn't just do this to me! I had a life, someone would ask questions. He couldn't just have his wicked way with me and then dump me in some dark alley… Right?

Why in the hell did I jump into his car? All I knew was what he had claimed. He was Alice's brother I had never heard of. Alice never talked about her family. I could only cross my fingers and hope he was really who he said he was.

What happened to the years Charlie lectured me about how I should never take candy from strangers and that under no circumstances was I to hop into a car with some guy I barely even knew?!

There was just something about Edward Cullen that made me lose all common sense.

He turned and looked at me with a look in his eyes.

"Please calm down, I promise I won't hurt you, and please, call me Edward." I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"What are you talking about?"

He tightened his grip on my thigh; as if he was afraid I would run away the moment he let me go. Something told me that even if he did let me go, I wouldn't have been able to muster up the will to leave him. Was that bad? _Probably._

"Please just give me a chance to explain," The tone in his voice as he said this made it painfully obvious that the conversation was closed. I decided to let it be… for now anyway. I was quiet for the rest of the trip, the driver turned right at some corner, bypassing an open gate before driving up the driveway.

This wasn't a house. This was a goddamn mansion! A fucking palace for fuck's sake!

Edward took in my reaction and grinned, "Welcome to my home Isabella."

It was obvious he was wealthy, but this? This blew me away! How could one man live in such a huge house without ever being lonely?!

_He probably has a girlfriend…Or a wife._

I sighed softly. Why did all the good guys have to be either taken, gay or a fictional character?

Against my will, I found myself picturing a curvy, glamorous model-like faceless beauty. Edward's girlfriend/wife was probably the type of woman anyone would envy.

The driver opened the door for us again and Edward held his hand out for me to take. He led me towards the entrance and a man who I assumed was his butler held the door open, "Welcome home, Mr Cullen," Edward simply nodded in his direction and led me into the house.

The outside it was nothing compared to the inside. It was like the word "MONEY" had been stamped all over the entire interior of the house. A single vase in this _palace_ was probably worth my entire salary for a whole year!

"Please follow me, Isabella," Edward said as we made our way towards the stairs. He kept his hand firmly pressed against my back as he guided me through the halls. I blushed. I'm sure Edward's girlfriend or wife would probably _hate_ that he was holding me so intimately.

We soon reached a door with the inscription '_E. - Office', _he opened the door and led me into a dark wooden room.

He gestured from me to sit on the couch which I did, he soon joined me with two glasses of wine.

What was I doing here?

Who was this man and what did he want with me?

Was I going to live to see tomorrow?

I had so many questions that needed answers.

"Isabella, I am sure you are curious as to why I have brought you here."

I nodded.

'Curious' would be the understatement of the century, 'dying to know' was more like it.

He looked me in the eyes for a long time.

I swear he muttered something along the lines of, "So beautiful," but I _must _have misheard him.

"Mr Cullen, why am I here? What is going on?" I asked. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm a very powerful man Isabella, I own businesses that are worth millions and I also have a reputation to maintain."

I still didn't understand.

I was confused; my heart started to beat rapidly at the realization of what he was possibly saying. My brain reasoned that this was a prank or some joke. The inner 15-year old romantic in me still swooned at what he was possibly trying to say.

It seemed as though whenever Edward Cullen was involved, I suddenly became very unsmart. The thing was that if staying away from him made me smart and being near him made me unsmart, I never wanted to be smart again.

He looked at me and kissed my hand which still lay in his, "I'm tired of being alone and I need a wife... I need to start looking towards my future."

Why was he telling me that he was going to propose to his girlfriend? Was this his way of telling me he was out of my league? My heart was in my ears. I found myself getting increasingly upset whenever I thought of Edward Cullen with anyone but me.

"I have many responsibilities that I have to fulfil. One of them is marriage before the age of 25 and the other is to secure the… organization with an heir. I _need_ a son."

"I don't understand, Mr Cullen. Why are you -"

He interrupted me again (He seemed to be making a habit of that), "Edward. Please call me Edward sweetheart." There was this look in his eye that told me I _should _have understood his intentions. I must have left my brain at home today. Why was this god of a man telling me about his future plans? It's not as though –

Realisation dawned on me like a light bulb going off and with realisation came the jaw dropping, wide-eyed staring. He couldn't be serious… right?

"Edward, you can't expect me to-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, "Why me? I mean I don't even know you!" I said.

He smiled, "Isabella, I have known of you for quite a while even though you haven't known me. Alice does have a tendency to talk… a lot." He tried to pull me into him and towards the leather couch only I refused. I couldn't. I couldn't fall to his will. He couldn't expect me to just fall into his lap and jump whenever he told me to without asking why every now and then.

"I'm sure you would love it, Bella. I would give you money – you and our children would never want for anything. You would attend the best parties and wear the newest clothing. You won't have to ever work another day in your life. It won't even be a proper marriage. It would only be on paper and in name and you would be free to do as you please… To a certain extent, obviously "

I began to back away from him, my hands were shaking profusely. I couldn't do it. I know how stupid it sounds, but I couldn't do it. He was looking at me as though he expected me to say yes – as though he was doing me such a goddamn honour by proposing.

I must have looked so stupid then. For just a moment, I'd thought that for the first time since… well… ever, someone thought I was worth it. How stupid of me.

Giving him one last look, I turned away from the world. Charlie had always raised me with the belief that no one could ever make me do anything I didn't want to and that I should never marry someone unless I well and truly love them and can't imagine possibly living without them in my life.

I hardly knew Edward – Mr Cullen - and I sure as hell wasn't going to make a life-long commitment to him, promising to stick with him through thick and thin and to never cheat and all that jazz when it was so obvious from the look in his eye as he 'proposed' that he had no intention of going through with such promises.

The door slammed shut behind me. The eerie silence after my slamming the door was frightening. It well and truly felt like the end and I couldn't help but wonder if I had just turned my back on the best thing I could have had. In a many ways, I wanted him to run after me and to declare his undying love for me and (possibly) apologise for being a complete jerk, but real life isn't some movie where everyone gets their happily ever after. It never has been.

It was only after I had stormed out of the house did I realise what I had done. I was now stranded outside Mr Cullen's house with no way to get back home.

**A/N: What do you guys think? A few changes but I pinky swear that Edward and Bella will get their happily ever after when everything is through and done and all the dust has settled. I'm just hoping the changes go down okay with you all…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of their rightful owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A few of you reviewed saying that Edward was out of character. That the Edward you saw in the chapter wasn't the Edward you had fallen in love with. The truth is that I always intended for Edward to be a little different, sure, but I have **_**always**_** loved the idea of someone loving you unconditionally without having to try real hard. I hope this chapter explains things a lot better.**

EPOV

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

I had absolutely no fucking idea.

I met Renee Dwyer at Hooters. From there, it was a downward spiral of debt. She owed me millions in dollars and to be honest, when she offered her daughter up to me, I was more disgusted than anything. But when she showed me that picture…

I could have died right then and there.

She was wearing long white dress and grinning ear to ear.

A tan boy dressed in a ratty black tuxedo had his arm draped over hers and immediately, all I wanted to do was snap the boy's arm off for touching _my _girl.

It was crazy how possessive I felt for her so quickly without even knowing her…

"Can you somehow explain to me why my best friend in the whole entire world is _sobbing_ in my living room?! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were going to ask her out!"

I had made her… cry?

"I was."

I underestimated Isabella. Renee had described her daughter as 'an ungrateful, spoilt brat who just _needs_ attention.'

But I didn't care.

All I wanted was her.

I guess it was shallow of me, but I wanted a girl like her on my arm.

I wanted to wake up to her every morning.

I wanted to be able to say I knew her.

She was the first girl I had wanted to get to know in a very long time and she didn't even know I existed.

"I proposed to her."

No one knew of my plan to marry her.

As far as Alice knew, I was just interested in Isabella. Nothing more, nothing less.

Maybe if I had told her, all of this could have been avoided. Maybe she could have stopped this...

"WHAT?!" Alice screamed through the phone, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I promised her the world. A marriage in name. She stormed out. I-"

I didn't think. Isabella had been sitting so close to me, yet so far away and I just… lost my brain. I stopped thinking. All I wanted was her. So I put my foot in my mouth and earned an award for being the biggest asshole in the whole entire world.

I wish I could take it all back and just… redo this whole night all over again.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I know."

I wanted her to yell at me. I wanted her to set me straight and point out where I'd gone wrong. I deserved that and so much more.

"You clueless, idiotic man! She's not _that_ girl. You need to _woo _her! You can't just offer a girl like her a bunch of dresses and access to a bunch of parties and expect her to fall at your feet. She was right to walk out, you ass! If some guy did _that _to _me,_ would you go along with it?"

Silence.

I wouldn't have gone along with it. I would have questioned my twin's sanity had she fallen at the guy's feet and agreed to any guy who proposed like I had. I would have happily given any guy who treated Alice like that a black eye, so why did I think it was okay for Isabella and I?

Because I didn't think. I had hurt her because I failed to see the stupidity in my own words...

"Alice. What do I do?"

"You need to apologise. And do some ass-kissing. Because honestly? Bella's forgiving, yeah, but to forgive you after everything you did tonight? That will take a miracle."

I didn't need a miracle. I needed a new _life_. Girls like Isabella deserved a man with a normal nine to three office job. A guy who would spend the night holding her in his arms and treating her like the treasure she was. A guy who would spoil her rotten and take her all over the world.

She didn't deserve a guy who would drag police to her doorstep. A guy who had little time for himself, let alone for a girl. She deserved a guy that knew what he was doing and wouldn't keep saying stupid things to hurt her. She deserved someone that wasn't me.

"Alice – Please. You have to help me. I –"

She hung up on me. Not many people can get away with hanging up on me – Alice being one of those few who could do anything and still get away with it. She could have kicked my ass and I wouldn't have raised a finger against her. That was how much I loved her.

Isabella had only known me for less than a day and already, I had fucked up so badly I didn't even know how I would ever get back in her good books.

If I could go back in time, I would have done so much differently. I would have been straight with her from the very beginning. Anything would have been better than what I did.

I proposed to her because I couldn't stand the thought of her being with anyone else. I wanted to have her wearing my ring on her finger and be able to take her off the market permanently.

I didn't consider how she would feel or she would react to my proposal. Looking back I couldn't believe how stupid I had been.

No one would have said yes to a proposal like mine.

I wish I could simply be with her. I wish I didn't have to worry about my father's reaction to Bella. Or how she would react to my secret life. Or about the police finding out about her and dragging her down with me.

I wish I had the strength to let her go. I wish I could. I would give her anything her heart desired. But there was something I couldn't and wouldn't do. I couldn't let her go.

I should have though. I should have never pursued her. I should have left her alone.

She deserved to live the rest of her life without having my world tainting hers. She deserved a white picket fence, the pitter patter of little children and to grow old with a man who wouldn't be dragging the police to her doorstep.

But I couldn't. I couldn't let her go. For me, there would be no one else. No one else caught my interest the way Bella did.

But even without all of that, I would still face the everyday, extraordinary challenge of being with Bella. Even if there wasn't my father, the police, the mafia or my stupidity, I would still struggle to just be hers.

To make her smile every day.

To be able to hold her in my arms all night.

To just be a good boyfriend, fiancé, husband or friend.

At this point, I would have done anything to have just been able to keep her in my life. There are times – times like now – when I wonder if being a mob boss is the only thing I'm good at. I'm sure Alice would have agreed.

I _could have _tried to blame people like my father who taught me that marriage was only on paper and that it was totally okay to have women on the side when really, the only person I could blame was me for being an idiot.

I don't think I could have done it.

I don't think I could have taken a back seat and cheat on someone like Bella the way my father cheated on my mother. Like so many men before me.

I don't think I would have been okay with her seeing other men on the side. If the bartender fiasco was any indication, I think I would have been too possessive of her. I would have killed anyone who touched her.

I just didn't realise it when I said it.

They say that the worst lies you tell are the ones you tell yourself. Like if you were to rank lies in order of best to worst, white lies like saying "I don't like chocolate" when you do would be a one (as in tolerable) and lies like the ones I told myself like how I wouldn't care if she cheated on me as long as she married me would be worth a hundred (as in really, really bad but hopefully not unforgivable-bad).

When Renee offered her daughter's hand in marriage on a silver platter, I declined.

I told myself that my feelings for Isabella were nothing. That it was just some passing fling.

When I called Renee back and accepted her offer, I told myself I was saving the poor girl.

"At least if I say yes, I'll be saving the girl from being married off to some violent old guy that would beat her up for his pleasure. It's not like I intend to _actually _marry her," I told myself.

When I had Jasper do a background check on Isabella, I told myself I was just checking that she was okay. That she was alive and well and not because I had any plans on actually meeting the girl.

I told myself that it was merely a coincidence I was buying a house in Los Angeles where I knew Isabella lived. I told myself I was moving to be closer to Alice (not Isabella) and that I needed a change in scenery. I pretended to not know that it was safer and easier if I had stayed in Chicago, saying that it didn't matter because I needed to spend some time with my twin.

The truth was always right there in front of me.

The truth was that I loved her. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone else.

I'd been in a few relationships before Isabella. There'd been girls before her. Girls after me, my money or my status. I thought I'd even loved one or two of them but all my past feelings and what I may have thought I had dulled in comparison to the way I felt about Isabella.

I would spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. I would do anything if I thought it would help me earn her forgiveness. I would stand under her window in a clown suit singing the alphabet if it would help. I would run on a crowded beach wearing a chicken outfit if it meant having my Isabella back.

I could only hope it wasn't too late to fix things.

**A/N: What do you think? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have this theory that no one reads A/N's anyway so... yeah. Happy reading. :)**

BPOV

"Hey. It's Alice! I'm busy right now – Probably making it big as a fashion designer or something. So feel free to leave a message and I'll make sure to get back to you as soon as – _Beep_."

It was so like Alice to get cut off on Voicemail.

I was just about to give up hope and just call it quits. Perhaps this was a sign that it was time I sucked up my pride and just went ahead and asked Mr Cullen for a ride home.

I had tried calling Alice AND Rosalie. Both of whom were suspiciously unavailable.

It was just as I was about to cut my losses and turn back and ask Mr Cullen for help, my pride be damned, that the driver from before happened to walk past.

His tie had been loosened and his eyes were shining with a look I didn't quite recognise. He looked to be sneaking around the place, but who was I to tell? His blonde hair was still tied back with an elastic band and he jumped back in surprise when he saw me.

"… Miss?"

I stood up immediately.

"Oh, thank god! You're the driver from before right?"

The man nodded, introducing himself as Tim. I noticed that his eyes tended to flicker at me. He couldn't quite maintain eye contact. Was I that scary?

"Can you please drive me home? I… I don't want to be here anymore."

Tim nodded, escorting me to the Rolls Royce from before. He drove me home quickly, without uttering a single word in my direction. While Tim drove, all I could think about was how empty I felt and how I might have just turned my back on what could have been the best thing I'd ever known.

When Tim stopped outside my house I reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Tim's baritone voice, "Miss, please, may I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded, I felt like I was in a daze, nothing could surprise me after a night like this.

"I know what you are probably thinking about Mr Cullen. Many girls have run away from Cullen's clutches," He gave me a wink. I shuddered. In my haste to get out of the car, I almost ripped the door of its hinges, running into the house as though Death himself was on my heels.

Once I was inside the house, I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were both awake and it looked as though they had no intentions of going to bed any time soon. Rosalie patted the space between them and I quickly joined them on the couch. I burst into tears and cried in the arms of my best friends, I just didn't know what to feel or how to deal with this! What if I had just turned my back my destiny?

"Shh, Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked whilst she stroked my hair. "I…I-I don't k-know what I'm d-d-doing." I whispered between sobs, "H-He p-prop-posed a-and s-said… He s-s-s-said he w… would give me the world a-and I… I c-couldn't do it!"

Alice sighed, excusing herself from the room, saying she needed to call someone. I assume that by 'someone' she meant Edward.

Rosalie didn't say a word. She just held onto me as I continued to let out my emotions through my tears, holding me together as I fell apart. She knew from experience that it was best to let me cry it all out before trying to pry information out of me.

Alice came back after about five minutes of being gone with another box of tissues. One and a half box of tissues later and my sobs were beginning to quieten down. It was only then did Rosalie begin to pester me about what had happened after I left with Edward. "I don't know what I feel! I mean, it's all so sudden and I haven't even known him for over a day and he's proposed already! I couldn't do it." I buried my face in my hands. "W-What do you think Charlie would have… told me to do? Am I doing the right thing?"

Rosalie smiled sadly, "Bella, I think… I think Charlie would have just wanted you to be happy. I… I saw the way Edward held you. He was holding you to him as though he was your shield – as though you were a fragile doll that would smash if he held on to tight."

Alice nodded, joining us in our group hug. "I never had the pleasure of meeting Charlie in person but he sounds like a great man and it sounds as though all he ever wanted was for you to be happy. You know, Emmett was kind of hot too… Right, Rose? I'm seriously hoping those looks you were giving weren't for my man."

Rosalie actually blushed. "You should have seen Emmett, Bella! Holy shit, he's so… so… so…"

She made a show of pretending to swoon and faint causing Alice and I to giggle.

"Who's Emmett and really. Alice? Your man?" Both girls looked at me with stars in their eyes.

"Emmett and Jasper work for Edward. Emmett is an old family friend. Oh, Bella! You should have seen Jasper!" Alice squealed. I smiled at her leaisurely. I was well and truly happy for her. I had never seen Alice quite this happy.

"At least all is well in some people's love lives. It sounds like these guys are amazing. But Alice… I'm scared. What if I've just made the mistake of my life turning away from E-Edward?" I hiccupped.

"Do you know what I think?" Rosalie asked softly. I nodded.

"I think you should go to bed. If by tomorrow morning you're still having doubts on your decision to walk away from him, then I'd suggest you give him a chance. I think that if you don't, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if?'"

I paled. "I… I don't. I don't know…"

Alice tutted softly, patting my head like Charlie used to. "It's okay... Whatever you decide, I'll always be your best friend. But Bella… Would you care if he moved on and gave his heart to someone else?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

We talk for a little longer about anything and everything but the events that led up to this midnight gossip session before we all called it a night. I didn't go to bed though. After changing into some warm pyjamas, I climbed onto the roof and just lay there. Inside, the house was quiet. Outside, it was another story.

The sounds of the night surrounded me like a peaceful bubble. I could faintly hear the sound of the waves crashing in the distance and I lay on the roof, watching the stars wink at me. One by one, the lights in the houses nearby switched off until the only light I could see was from the moon and the stars from above.

Perhaps I had finally lost all common sense but I actually began to imagine my possible future with Edward.

Marriage and children, did I want it? _Yes._

Did I want that dream with Edward? _Maybe._

A part of me wondered if I was crazy, but there was something about Edward that made it impossible not to think about him and wanting to be with him.

The way his strong arms made me feel safe and secure, the way it tingled in my body whenever his skin or lips would touch me.. it all just felt so wonderful…

My heart begged me to call him first thing tomorrow morning and say yes. If I said yes, I would have a guaranteed future and my children would be provided with the best money could buy.

I couldn't understand my feelings. Just a few hours ago, I was just plain old me – Mr Newton's secretary and then suddenly it felt as though my entire life had changed again. Never had I cared about anyone the way I cared about Edward Cullen…. If I didn't know any better, I would have even gone as far as to suggest it was well and truly love at first sight for us, but that didn't exist… did it?

I sighed. I really wanted to know more about the enigma that was Edward Cullen, There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that if I said no and decided not to give this – _us_ – a try, I would regret it for the rest of my life.

I had no idea what to do.

Closing my eyes, I willed sleep to come and take me away – to take away my pain and confusion. Even if it was only for a while. When sleep did come for me, it was haunted by what if's.

It felt as though I had only been asleep for a minute when I was awoken by the tap, tap, tapping of my window pane.

_It is probably just a bird. Or a tree branch whacking the window…_

"Bella!"

I recognised the voice. As I always would. I could have been half-dead and I would have still recognised his voice. _Edward._

Slipping out of bed, I opened the windows to be met with a large gust of wind. Glancing down, I was grateful my pyjamas were somewhat decent and I suppose I looked okay.

Edward was still in the suit he had been wearing earlier. He looked as though he had been caught in a scuffle. His hair was a mess and it only appeared to be getting messier as he continued to run a hand through his hair. He looked sleep deprived and troubled.

"Bella!"

"…Edward." I breathed his name. I found myself out of breath. I had not expected to have seen him face to face so soon. Maybe then it would have made things a lot easier. Maybe then I could have found the strength within me to walk away from him. Forever.

Why did he have to complicate things?

"Bella. I am well-versed in many things. Give me a gun and I could shoot a man blindfolded. Give me an arrow and I could hit whatever you asked of me without missing once. I have spent my entire life training to think clearly under pressure – to think with my head instead of my heart. I am proficient in killing, fighting and protecting my family and yet when it comes to you, all I seem to be able to do is hurt you over and over again. I find myself undeserving of you. I will admit that when it comes down to showing those I love how much I truly care for them, I am in better words, lacking."

The wind pinched my cheeks. The cold lapped at my legs. I could hear the faint sound of cars whirring past. What did he mean when he said he was proficient in killing and fighting?

Looking up, I saw the full moon grinning down at me. It brought tears to my eyes. Charlie had always vowed that nothing could take him from me. He promised that he would always be there whether it was in body or soul, showing me the way. What would he have thought of this?

"I have dated a small handful of girls – many who I was only with because my father willed it. I have never truly cared for someone the way I do you and I find myself rather… grateful for the fact that I will probably never love anyone like I love you. I wish I'd paid more attention to those girls. Maybe then I'd know what to do. Maybe then I'd know what you wanted of me. Bella, I would do anything if it meant you forgiving me. I would even let you go if you asked it of me, no matter how much it would kill me to see you moving on from me."

"Edward-"

"No. Let me speak. If I don't do it now, I fear I never will because if I leave it any longer, I'll be too afraid of your reaction. Your mother… She gave me your hand in marriage. I had a background check done on you and your mother after she offered. I suspect a lot of the information I received during the background check was untrue. I should have known better to believe the background check over my sister singing your praises, but I did. I didn't care, you know. All I wanted was you."

I wanted to forgive him and yell at him at the same time. I hated him. But I loved him. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react to Edward's confessions.

"Can I come up there, Bella? Please? There are parts of this conversation that I don't want to be overheard…"'

Biting my lip, I nodded. I didn't know this at the time, but Edward was always one for dramatics. If I had known, maybe I wouldn't have been so surprised when Edward climbed up the tree by my window and swung onto the balcony. As it was, I found myself utterly confounded. I had expected him to use the front door like a sane person. I suspect he had a key…

"Let us go inside the safety of your room. You are going to freeze should you stay outside any longer." Edward ushered me into the room as he gently guided me towards me bed.

"What I am about to tell you I have never said to anyone. You are the first and probably the last person I will ever tell. I could get into so much trouble if someone found out I had told you and in the wrong hands, this information I'm about to give you could be deadly. But for some incomprehensible reason, I trust you. Promise me that no matter what happens no one will ever hear of this?"

"I… I promise."

"I'm a mafia boss, Isabella."

I screamed.

Edward's hand clapped over my mouth in an attempt to soften my screams. He failed.

"I won't hurt you."

How many people had been killed by his hand? How many people had he promised to not hurt only to stab them in the back?

"I needed to tell you. I promise I have never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it and I swear I've never laid a hand on a woman or a child."I guess I sort of felt grateful for the fact that he had never harmed an innocent but did that make his crimes any better? Not really.

"If I could, I would walk away from it all. If it meant being with you, I would turn my back on the life I spent so long working for. I would turn my back on it all for you if I could. Bu I can't. If I leave my duties now, my family will pay for it and you will too. They will know I ran away to be with you and they will kill you. I… I can't have that."

"I would ask if you forgive me but I guess the better question would be if you could find it in yourself to love a monster like me?"

I was going to say no. I would have too if it weren't for Alice's words from before. Could I live with myself wondering what if? Could I sit by and watch Edward move on from me? Would I regret it? In ten or so years, when Edward was married to some girl, would I regret my decision?

In stories, the good guy always gets his happily ever after and the bad guy gets nothing.

The 'good' guy who spent his entire life being pushed down and told he would never be anything proves everyone wrong. The good guy is the one who gets the happily ever after. The one who gets the girl of his dreams. The one who is chosen over the bad guy. The one who gets it all.

In stories, the bad guy is caught out and forced to pay for his sins.

I grew up around those stories where good triumphs over bad.

If this was a story, I guess Edward would be the 'bad guy.' But no one thought to mention how enticing the 'bad guy' would be. How easily he would trap me. How I lost all coherent thought whenever Edward was around. How all I wanted to do was be with him. I didn't see Edward as a bad guy. Not really.

I saw Edward as the great man he was. The man who tried to do the right thing whenever he could. It was hard to believe that my Edward, the man who had turned up at my door troubled and broken begging for forgiveness was the same man who had the blood of who knows how many on his hands.

I was probably going to burn for my decision. But I said maybe. I told him that I could try.

I meant to say no. It was on the tip of my tongue but I changed my mind seconds before my answer escaped my mouth.

I couldn't regret my decision. I saw the way Edward's face lit up when he realised I hadn't rejected him. I hadn't accepted him either but it was enough for Edward. His entire face lit up like the cat who got the cream. In that moment, he looked so… innocent.

"I want to try. But Edward, I'm not that girl. I'm not going to be that girl who is willing to roll over and do whatever you wish because of your money. I want to love you and I want you to prove that you aren't just doing this just because of the arranged marriage."

"Okay."

I fell asleep lost in his embrace. We didn't talk. He simply crawled into bed beside me and held onto me as I processed all the information he had given me. We fell into a comfortably silence as he stroked my hair. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**I've got to go for a dance recital now. Assuming I make it out alive and don't die of embarassment or something, I'll see you guys this time next week for the next chapter. :D**


End file.
